This disclosure relates to Fabry-Perot (F-P) tunable filters. Specifically, this disclosure provides a piezoelectric F-P tunable filter.
MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) F-P tunable filters are used for many applications including displays and color sensing. Conventional electrostatic actuators, as used in conventional F-P tunable filters, have some disadvantages, such as not being stable after pulling down one third of the air gap. Another disadvantage associated with conventional electrostatic actuators is they require large areas to generate the necessary force, which reduces the production yield. Finally, another disadvantage associated with conventional electrostatic actuators may require an additional stopper or dielectric layer to prevent electrical shorting from externally generated vibration.